Getting Caught Up
by OfficialSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan makes a big mistake when he cheats on Wendy for someone in particular. He decides to do the best he can to win her heart back. WendyxStan Anti-Style. Don't like, don't read. Slight BebexKenny


I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, "I really hope Stan thinks I'm beautiful..." I walk to the door entering the Dance. I try to look for Stan but no sign of him. Thats weird he was here a minute ago with Kyle.

Wendy never liked Kyle because of those faces he would give her every single day. She had a feeling he never really liked her. But she didn't really seem to give a fuck.

"Craig, have you seen Stan?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah I think they said something about not telling you anything..." Craig's eyes widen. "Oh fuck!"

"They and about what?"

Wendy grabs Craig by the collar

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW CRAIG!"

"FINE, fine, there at the back of the school...", Craig said as he gasped for air.

What could they possibly be doing in the back of the school?, Wendy thought. She was determined to find out what was going on, even if it had meant to hurt someone. She didn't care.

As soon as Wendy was halfway in the back, she had heard moans. She thought it might had been Bebe and Kenny. So typical, Wendy thought. She walked a few more steps as she approached Stan and Kyle. She gasped, and dropped her makeup bag.

"Oh yes kyle..."Stan moaned, as he grabbed Kyle hair.

Kyle was going back and fourth on Stans Dick.

"Oh my god..." Wendy at that moment wanted to stab herself more then ever.

Stan then realized Wendy was watching them.

"Wendy I CAN EXPLAIN"

Wendy had ran away, she just had wished none of this had ever happened. The love of her life had betrayed her. She had never wanted to feel this feeling. She never thought about being deeply in love with Stan Marsh. But I guess that was a mistake. She had hid behind the lockers, as Stan was looking for her. She wiped her smeared eyeliner. I can't believe I fell for that asshole, Wendy thought.

Wendy went home walking, usually she has Bebe drive her home, but Wendy didn't want to ruin Kennys and Bebes night.

2 Years Later

Wendy was a Senior. It has been 2 years since the incident, but she was sure she was over Stan by now.

"Bebe is my makeup fine?", Wendy asked.

"Of course!"

"Ugh..either your telling the truth or just being plain nice?"

"Wendy I'm serious, your the Captain of the cheerleading squad, a Size 5, and your pretty!"

"Yeah, just no decent guys in this shitty school", Wendy said as she was applying Mascara.

"Good thing, I have my Kenny"

"Geee..well thats good for me to hear, that you found the one, and I haven't yet!"

"Oh come on Wendy, you still have Stan."

Wendy never liked it when Bebe would talk about Stan. She knew he still loved her, but she's not willing to be betrayed again.

"Don't talk about him! Makes me puke whenever you mention his name."

"You know he said he was sorry a million times, when can you get over it?"

"...Uh...never."

Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Your just ruining your chances Wendy."

"Well I'm not going to be easy."

"Whatev's girl I gotta go Wendy."

Bebe hugged Wendy and exited out of the bathroom.

Wendy sighed.

She then pulled out her IPhone. The clock had read 9:30 A.M.

Fuck I'm Late!, Wendy Thought.

She had approached Mr. Garrison's classroom. Wendy never really had a problem with Mr. Garrison as long as he wasn't in her god damn way. She walked past Stan, who was looking at her with a smile. Wendy rolled her eyes.

_Wow, seriously this asshole acts like nothing ever happened. What a fucking dick! Hopefully Kyle gets him distracted or something. _

"Hey Wendy", Stan said with a wide smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Marsh."

"Well, excuse me your beautiful gaze can't stop me from smiling at those luscious lips."

Wendy had blushed a little, she had to admit Stan was an amazing flirt.

"Stan"

Wendy heard a Soft voice. It was kyle. The boy who had stole her lover. She turned away from Stan and Kyle. Since she couldn't resist them both being supposedly in love with eachother.

_Fucking hate those mother fuckers…I just want to murder them desperately. Especially Kyle._

Stan and Kyle weren't actually going out, they still wanted to be best friends the same way as they were before. Kyle wasn't really into relationships, as long as Stan would stay faithful to him.

_If Stan can betray me, I am defiantly sure he could betray his bitch._

Mr. Garrison walked to the chalkboard.

"Okay class were going to Study about chemistry. But first we need to make paired groups."

Mr. Garrison wrote a list of students on the chalkboard.

It had Read:

Kyle – Eric

Kenny – Tweak

Craig – Token

Bebe – Clyde

Stan – Wendy

Butters – Damien

Pip – Gregory

I nearly gasped.

_I can't be with STAN! He's like the worst at chemistry, and me and him don't have a healthy friendship relationship. Can my day get any worse?_

I turned at Stan, who was already smirking at me.

"Looks like were partners. Huh Wendy?"

"Apparently."

"So where are we going to study at? Your house or what?"

"No. At the library. It's more better there."

Stan sighed, "Ugh..Fine I was really hoping to be making out with you at your house on your bed."

"Dream On."

"But we used to, Wendy."

Wendy felt awkward. "Well those days are over."

_Just thinking about it makes me fucking mad! Why can't he just get that me and him are over FOREVER._

"SHUT UP YA LITTLE SHITS!", Mr. Garrison yelled.

We all kept our mouths shut. I have to admit Mr. Garrison was really scary when you think about it.

The bell rang.

_Finally!_

I dressed in my athletic outfit. I looked directly in the mirror.

_Wow, and I still can't believe I'm still single! So stupid, seriously._

I walked to the Gym, where I saw Stan and the guys lifting up some weights. Except Kyle was lifting 2 pound weights.

_Fucking pussy._

I went with the girls.

"Okay ladies! Let's begin our routine! Remember Bebe you do backhand springs while Heidi does the Hand stand, and Red."

Red turns anxiously.

"You do the tower. Your on the top."

Everyone nods.

"Okay you girlies follow my moves."

I play Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas, on the CD Player.

I start dancing. The girls start mimicking my moves.

"Good job, Girls! I'm so proud of you guys!"

By then, the guys start whistling.

_Of course they would! Jesus, why can't we have a peaceful relaxing practice without them distracting the girls._

Stan looks at me from up and down. I can obviously tell he is checking me out. For some reason, the sick part of me actually likes it.

I flick him off.

He reacts with a chuckle.

Kyle then notices this, and whispers something to Stan. After, Kyle gives me a cold look.

I roll my eyes, hoping Kyle can see.

Bebe walks to me.

"Whats up Wendy?"

"Oh nothing, just getting annoyed."

"And why would you get annoyed?"

I then, slide my eyes on Kyle's direction.

"Oh him. Don't let him get to you Wendy. He's just mad because Stan actually loves you, not using you like he did with Kyle."

Just thinking about this, me and Bebe just laugh hardcore.

"It's not even funny and I don't get it why were laughing so fucking hard!", Bebe exclaimed.

"Were best friends, Bebe! What do you expect!"

Kenny walked to us.

"What's so funny ladies?"

He hugged Bebe from behind. She kissed him on the lips.

I sigh.

_I'm so happy for Bebe, she's moving to the next step with Kenny. It's just so romantic._

"Well I will give you guys some space", I said as I picked up my Gym bag.

I went to the locker room.

_I think I forgot my locker combination. Shit, do I have short term memory loss? _

My memory came back again.

_Oh wow, forgetting your locker combination, the same locker you've had for about 3 years. Gee Wendy your such an idiot!_

I heard footsteps from the back of me. It got more louder, I could feel the breathing already.

I turned around quickly.

"Hey."

_It was Stan. I don't get it why he bothers to talk to me at this hour._

"What?", I said coldly.

"What's with this? Why are you always trying to avoid and ignore me? Don't you forgive me? Please Wendy I love you."

"You don't love me, your just trying to get in my pants. And even if you did, you CHEATED ON ME. You weren't being honest. Your just trying to toy with my emotions!"

I felt a tear coming down my face.

He caressed on my cheek.

"Don't cry Wendy, the truth was that I thought we weren't having a very good relationship back then. You need to understand."

"So cheating on me is the answer?", I looked up on his blue eyes.

"Well….."

"You make me sick Stan. I'm sorry but I'm never going to let you touch me ever again."

I walked away from him.

_Why? Why do I have to love him so much. I can't take it. It hurts me so much. But what I'm doing is the right thing._

I turned back.

The gaze he gave me, it had looked like I hurt him so much.

_That gaze still haunts me forever._

I turned on my IPhone, and started to listen to some music. I had put the earphones volume on high, so I won't have to hear bullshit on my mind thinking about what Stan had said.

_For some reason, the song Starships by Nicki Minaj made me feel so much better. Even though I hated her. The songs she made me feel so much better. Especially Stupid Hoe. That one makes me laugh. I can't wait to go back home._

Bebe sees me, then hops to my sight.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!", She says as she jumps up and down.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

I can tell she had something really important to say because the smile she had on her face was very rare.

"What Bebe! Spill the beans! You know I hate that!"

"Well, Kenny asked me to go with him to New York, so we both can be together!"

My heart suddenly stopped.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you Bebe! I'm going to miss you so much!"

_To be honest, I was sort of jealous of Bebe. She was having a future with Kenny. It was really surprising, Kenny doesn't look like those kind of guys who like to be committed. But I guess I was wrong._

"Wendy, I really hope you can go to my party. It's going to be FABULOUS!"

"Oh I will, Bebe. Anything for my Best Friend.", I smiled.

Bebe looks down and up at me. She tilts her head.

"Are you really going to wear something like that to my party?"

"Whats wrong with my clothing Bebe?"

"Well Wendy, you could use a little bit of sexiness in your life."

"With what, exactly. You know I don't like to use the wrong expression of being considered a filthy whore."

"Think Possible Wens!"

"Fine then, Bebe, since you're a person I can trust. We can maybe go to the mall this Friday. So I can be ready for your party on Saturday!"

"Well how the hell do you know the party is going to be on Saturday?"

I give her a sarcastic look.

"Bebe you always have your parties on Saturday based on the Fanfiction stories they say about you."

"Oh yeah, lost my train of thought."

I giggled.

_It was Friday. The days had passed on so fast! Stan hasn't talked to me since that day. Not like I care. You guys can totally tell I was on denial. _

I was laying down on my bed.

_I love my bed, it's so soft and comfy! Makes me sleep so fast. Makes me forget everything._

My Phone rang. I picked it up and looked at Bebe's picture on my phone and it had read BEBE on the top. I answered.

"Yesssssshhhh?", I answered.

"Hey It's me Bebe!"

"Hey Whats up?"

"Did you forget Wendy?"

"About what?"

"The Mall?"

"Oh nope! Don't worry I will pick you up so we can go!"

"Sucks so much Wendy, when your car gets stolen."

Bebe always mentions her car that she used to have, but thankfully it was stolen because she was getting annoying just talking about that rusty old thing.

"I can tell."

"Well, atleast you have a sexy ass car Wendy, because its smoking hot!"

"Oh Wow. Your secret affair with my car." I said sarcastically.

"Meet ya there Wens!"

I hang up.

I get dressed, in my casual clothing.

I grab my keys and go to my car.

When I sit down, I turn up my radio which is playing Shark in the Water.

"LIKE BABY THERES A SHARK IN WATER!", I sing.

I drive to Bebe's house.

The memories come back to me.

*Flashback*

"I'm So sorry Wendy..Please be with me again! I love you!", Stan exclaimed.

I was crying in the restroom corner. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my make up smearing.

"Get away Stan, I HATE YOU. I will never forgive you. I fucking hate you so much. You ruin my life! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TALK TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME STAN! BUT YOU DON'T! CLEARLY.", I yelled my heart out.

Stan started knocking the door.

"You know what you're saying is not true. You love me, I love you, Am I missing something here? Wendy, please just let me explain."

"No Stan, I hate you with my fucking guts.", I said coldly.

"Remember when you dumped me for Token..how I felt life for me was pointless?"

"Yeah."

"Well we make mistakes. Just please let me talk to you."

I opened the door.

He was right in front of me.

"About what? There is nothing to talk about.",I looked up at him with an ugly look.

"Yeah there is, I know your mad."

"No shit, Stan it's not natural to see your boyfriend getting head with another guy."

He got closer at me, and looked at me with his sad loving blue eyes. Trying to kiss me.

I turned my head.

"Don't talk to me ever again Stan. I thought love was possible but now I think love is very different now."

I walked to the exit.

I got back to the real world.

"HOLY SHIT!", I yelled.

I almost crashed on Bebe's backyard. Good thing we have brakes.

_I can't believe my EPIC FAIL driving almost caused me to pay for the damages. So embarrassing._

I got back on the driveway. I beeped on my car to give Bebe a signal I was here.

Bebe was walking to me. She slid her body to the passenger seat.

"Hey Wens, are you ready for me to make you a sexy Victoria secret Model?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well lets hit to the mall!"

"Bebe, Isn't it supposed to be Lets Hit to the Road?"

"Like I care Wens."

"I know you don't.", I said giggling.

The Mall was very pretty from inside. It's been along time since I've been here.

"So Wendy, what stores do you shop at?", She said chewing her gum.

"I like Old Nav-"

"Are you crazy Wendy? Oh my GOD! You know what let's just go to my kind of stores."

We went to A'Gaci first.

"Try this one Wendy.", She handed me the shirt.

"But this shirt is too short."

"You will learn Wendy. Remember I'm the one with the boyfriend."

"Right!", I exclaimed.

I went to the changing rooms. I had loads of clothes handed out to me by Bebe. It was like carrying a fucking 400 pound fat guy!

I tried a jumpsuit. It was white with some revealing spots like it shows my legs and my shoulders.

"Let me see you Wendy!"

"I look weird Bebe", I groaned.

"Don't be such a Baby, now show me the way you look!"

I walked towards Bebe.

She gasped like if she was having a heart attack.

"Damn Wendy! You have really nice legs! Like they're not hairy!"

"And you just expected me to have legs like Chewbacca or what!"

"Maybe….", Bebe laughed.

I started laughing too.

"You know I'm really going to miss you Bebe, I mean we have been best friends since 3rd Grade.", I smiled.

"Yeah good thing were not Bi-Sexual like you know who, I mean were both 100% straight."

My smile turned into a serious face.

"Har har Bebe, so funny!"

"What you know that's true right Wendy!"

"Yes!", I chuckled.

"Well I think were done here. I liked all the clothes you tried on. Thank god your not fat!", Bebe said as she walked to the cashier.

Now it was 7:00 P.M and Bebe was curling my hair with her straightener.

"I never knew Straighteners can curl your hair!"

"Well Wendy, it's called common sense!"

I turned into a serious face.

"I'm Kidding Wendy."

"I know I was kidding too."

"Yeah sure bob."

I started to put on my white jumpsuit. I stared at Bebe's mirror.

_My hair is so long and beautiful, I think without it, I would look fucking hideous!_

There were noises downstairs. I assume the party just started.

"Bebe you didn't invite Stan and Kyle right?"

"Wendy, Stan is the one and you know that."

I sigh.

"Let's go downstairs I guess."

"That's the spirit Wendy!"

I went down the stairs. I saw Tweak, Eric, Clyde, mostly everyone here. I didn't see Stan here though.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned and saw it was Kyle.

I did my fake smile.

"Uh no, I was just about to go get a drink."

I walked away.

_Still hate him, always will._

It was already turning to 11:00 P.M, and everyone was high and buzzed as fuck.

_Stan's not here, knew it. Why should I get all pretty for him. I hate him. But, I love him. Snap out of it Wendy, You are an independent young lady._

I went to the bathroom, to wash up my makeup so I can go to sleep.

I felt hands around my waist.

"Surprise, Surprise Princess."

_I remember those hands from somewhere and especially that voice._

I was afraid to turn, but I was just to tempted.

"Stan it's you."

"Yeah It's me, I hope you don't mind. I had to come to see you."

"No it's fine.", I smiled.

"Are you high or drunk?", He questioned with a concerned look.

"I'm fine! So I can't smile at my boyfriend or what?"

"Boyfriend?, usually you just flick me off, or tell me to fuck off-"

I kiss him to cut him off.

"Boyfriend it is! I like the sound of that Wendy.", He smiles.

"Yeah I've been thinking, I know you love me, and I love you so much. And I know your sorry for everything. Just promise not to do that shit ever again.", I looked up at him.

"Took three years Wendy Testaburger. Three years to have your heart again.", He smiled.

I kissed him some more. Then those kisses became naughty. Our tongues curled up together.

_It felt so good, I couldn't manage._

I felt his erection, on my left thigh.

I looked down, and grabbed it.

"I'm ready Stan Marsh."

"Well not here, let's go to my place."

"Okay."

We both walk to his place. Talking about our lives without eachother. Some memories about elementary school, were we first got together.

When we get to his room. He starts to kiss me. I kiss back because I refuse to lose him again.

We both strip off our clothes. I'm only with my Underwear and Bra.

"Are you sure Wendy..this is my first time?"

"I'm sure Stan."

I fell himself inside me. My hands are on his back. We both start enjoying what we like to call "Making Love"

*Months Later*

"Bebe, I'm really going to miss you. I couldn't have done anything without you.

"No Problem, Wendy! I really hope your relationship lasts with Stan."

I looked at Stan who was holding me by the waist.

"Im sure we will.", I smiled at him.

"Kenny, I'll miss you too!", Stan exclaimed.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, lets go Bebe."

"Alright Kenny!"

"Bye Kenny and Bebe!" I yelled, as the drove.

"Well what now?", Stan asked.

"I don't really know, we should go do a picnic or something."

"Maybe."

-STORY ENDS-


End file.
